


Strobe

by valentino



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Clubbing, First Meetings, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Sexual Content, so no worries about hurt feels, they're not brothers for once wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentino/pseuds/valentino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was how the beast didn't seem to care about nearly shoulder-checking people to shove them out of the way for his new dance partner to move through comfortably, dodging rowdy men attempting to elbow him back, acting not quite mean but just selfish enough to appeal to Loki's idea of chivalry. Pick-up lines were god-awful, and free drinks were nice enough, but someone forcefully parting the sea of shouting and sweating people just so Loki could have an easy path to follow...? Well, that was actually quite sweet, in his opinion. Sweet enough to catch his attention for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strobe

**Author's Note:**

> It's 8:48 AM and I have not been to sleep all night and I have work later today but I couldn't sleep so here have this.
> 
> I was listen to a bit too much deadmau5, when I stumbled upon "Strobe" (a.k.a. my favorite mau5 song) again for the first time in a few months. Put than on repeat and this happened.
> 
> NGL I love them as brothers ~~because i have a brother complex incest kink~~ , but club settings and anonymity are also a big fetish of mine, so I decided they'd meet each other for the first time in this one. It isn't terribly dirty, sorry, but hey, I tried. Not beta'd because that's how I roll and I'm tired now so I apologize for any silly mistakes. Enjoy!

     The blonde couldn't dance for shit, Loki thought, but so far he'd been good at holding his arms tight around the slim waist in front of him when Loki's back was to his chest, tight around lean shoulders when they occasionally turned to face each other, not bothering to look into each other's eyes much, and definitely not bothering to exchange names. All that was noted was that he was tall- taller than Loki, even- over-confident and muscular, but just tipsy enough and perhaps just _dense_ enough for Loki to get an interesting night out of. He was never thrilled with the dancers and drunks at clubs, most of the time he wondered why he even bothered to come out to prowl the nightlife. Perhaps because he was stubborn. Trying to dull his standards by desensitizing himself to the lackluster crowds that looked the same every night.

    It wasn't as if he'd never been hit on before (it happened all too often, actually), but this man tonight had been different. Instead of a stupid introduction, he simply grabbed Loki from his spot in a corner booth, muttered something about _'you look lonely,'_ and pulled him, by the wrist, straight into the middle of the tight crowd on the dance floor. Maybe it was how the beast didn't seem to care about nearly _shoulder-checking_ people to shove them out of the way for his new dance partner to move through comfortably, dodging rowdy men attempting to elbow him back, acting not quite mean but just selfish enough to appeal to Loki's idea of chivalry. Pick-up lines were god-awful, and free drinks were nice enough, but someone forcefully parting the sea of shouting and sweating people just so Loki could have an easy path to follow...? Well, that was actually quite sweet, in his opinion. Sweet enough to catch his attention for a while.

    The music was loud and the bass was heavy enough to pound in one's chest, to pound in and out of _both_ of their chests as they were eventually squished back together by waves of bodies surrounding them. The masses always liked to smother the wind out of Loki's lungs, and his partner's broad chest didn't help that fact at all, but maybe his partial light-headed state was what let him move freely against the other man. For once in a long while he was letting go, tossing an arm upwards to hold the other's neck down against his shoulder, another arm reaching behind to claw at his backside as he leaned on him. It was effortless to balance against this brick wall of a man, even while his back was ground against. It was interesting, _fun,_ toying with this person, who didn't seem to mind when Loki pushed him and pulled him this way and that way just so he could move how he wanted against him. Both had their eyes closed, feeling their way around textures of leather pants and denim jeans, around slender necks, jutting hipbones; hard shoulders and defined arms. Like two of different kinds clashing, one dark and intimidating with his demanding, the other quick to oblige, but no less intimidating with his size and tight grip on his partner's body.

    They worked their way through the masses, one dragging the other through another path he'd cleared towards a wall, a dark corner where the blonde pressed his body against Loki's, and in turn Loki's back against the wall, forcing him up a few inches, making his shirt fight against gravity that pulled him downwards again and friction-burned his back as his skin showed some. He was taken aback when the other put his hands on the exposed flesh of his hips, running them upwards slowly as Loki moved against them.

    Still, he thought, more surprises from this opportunistic brute. Loki liked him, he decided. This night was definitely interesting, and maybe he didn't need a dance after all, but just a rough push against a crowd, a wall, eventually the back of a car where they ended up once they tired of the dance floor. They carried the sweat and smell of alcohol and dry ice smoke out with them, to what was obviously the blonde's car. Perhaps he should have asked for a name. A name to attach to this body that held him so tight and pushed him in all the ways he was looking for. All of the challenges he wanted placed against his boredom and his body that kept evolving, so far that the two were cramped in even closer quarters than in the club now, in the backseat of a car where they could still hear muffled music blaring from the club, mixing in with heaving breaths and primal snarls as skinny fingers grabbed at thick locks of blonde hair, as large hands found their way to squeeze onto the backside of those all-too-tight leather pants that Loki wore. Bite marks were left on both bodies and bruises were left as they bumped elbows into each other and banged knees against the roof of the car. Sweat and saliva dripped against skin exposed from clothing partially-shed, a feverish mouth running against a ribcage poking through porcelain skin. They laughed every now and then, dark chuckles from the noises they pulled from each other's mouth.

    Time ran off it's track while they fought behind fogged-up windows, a good handful of people stumbling out of the club now as those who were now too drunk to walk were being dragged out by their more sober friends. A few of said drunks stumbled away from their group, and collapsed against the car the two (dancers? Lovers? Fucking animals?) inhabited, and laughed at some stupid nothing, breaking into the moment they were trying to share inside. To this the blonde responded by slamming a fist against the window, making the 20-somethings jump and stand stunned, until they backed off when they noticed the sight of a _very_ intimidating beast who was obviously _very_ upset about how _fucking rude_ it was to disturb him. Like a lion with his prey, baring teeth and snarling at others who dared to even look at what he'd captured.

    The sight shook a shiver through Loki and decided he didn't care who the hell was watching as he grabbed the other man by his hair and yanked him down into a kiss of teeth and tongue, shameless saliva-swapping and dripping onto Loki's chest. In the back of his mind he had the slightest question as to where they were taking this dirty session, and he was met with a welcome answer of a hand pressing against his thigh tightly and creeping upwards to claw at his belt and press a palm against the now quite painful bulge in his pants. He bit his lip and laughed from deep in his throat, nodding and tilting his head back so the other would kiss his neck and he worked on undoing their belts and pants, which he made quick and haphazard work of. Fabric was torn away just enough for the two to grind against each other roughly, skin on skin and cocks pressed together between their stomachs. Neither could will themselves enough to twist so they could actually _fuck_ , and at this point, they were both so damn close that the friction between them was enough to make them come, after battling out who would last longest. They gave up and climaxed one right after another, the blonde first and Loki second, losing it as he felt the other's come against his stomach and chest. Hot, sticky fluids ran between them, their chests heaving against each other and making it harder to breathe, but neither wanted to let go. Thick arms kept a firm hold on the elegant body below him, and said elegant man still had hands pulling at fistfuls of the other's hair.

    It seemed like a long while before they pulled apart, both forcing themselves to sit up in the backseats of the car. They still panted, though slowed down some, and both still had disheveled hair and discarded shirts with pants still open and messy cocks still on display- and neither seemed to care.

    He didn't even bother to make himself a little more decent before he turned to Loki, looking at his face intently, at his eyes, for the first time. There was a bit of a stupid grin on his face and he slung an arm around Loki's shoulders, making him fall against that broad, strong chest again.

    “So, my name's Thor. Nice to meet you.” He said simply, smiling with teeth showing and his head tilted to look absentmindedly at the roof of the car.

    Introductions, fuck, Loki hated introductions. It meant someone trying to worm his name and phone number out of him, to pester him for the rest of the night until he could slip away silently out the front door. However, this introduction was quite _unconventional_ , it seemed. So, he gave it a shot.

    “Loki,” he answered Thor, “And if you were about to ask for my phone number, give me a marker and I'll write it on your cock.” He chuckled mischievously, reaching down to run a slender finger against Thor's length.

    “Well, I certainly wouldn't forget it that way...” Thor mused, slightly teasing while fidgeting at Loki's touch.

    “And I certainly won't forget this night,” Loki said in confidence, completely satisfied with what he found at the club tonight, “Which is rare for me, I'll have you know. I fuck and run. But clearly, I'm not running now.” He looked up to Thor for his first time, noticing his bright blue eyes and shining grin. Like some radiant, confident, handsome, _stupid_ bastard.

    “I'm happy, then. Let's do this again sometime, hmm?” Thor asked, and actually went so far as to kiss Loki's forehead affectionately. “For now, my head is pretty much spinning. So, you can sleep here in my car with me, or you can come to my place. Only two options, _Loki_.”

    Loki clicked his tongue and turned his head haughtily, looking at his black-lacquered nails as he pretended to weigh his options.

    After a minute of stringing Thor along his teasing line, he pecked Thor's cheek and moved to whisper in his ear. “We'd have a lot more room for more if you take me to your place.”

    And with that the deal was sealed, the two finally composing themselves and shifting around in the cramped car to the front seats. Loki bit his lip to keep a slightly malicious chuckle from escaping as he noticed the stains they'd left on the back seats.

    “It'll be nice to fill my bed up with someone interesting,” Thor mused. Loki's eyebrows raised. To think, maybe this man wasn't such a meat head after all. Interesting people attract other interesting people, he supposed. It made the thought of this spontaneous fling even more exciting, and with that, he finally felt satisfied that he'd found someone worth his time.


End file.
